


Too Far Gone

by Deaf_Dog



Category: K (Anime), K Project
Genre: Death, F/M, K Project - Freeform, Major character death - Freeform, Project K, Sad Ending, but spoiler, k - Freeform, not really a spoiler, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 23:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5685553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deaf_Dog/pseuds/Deaf_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were the only two people you needed in the world and it doesn't work when one half breaks away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Far Gone

You remembered that day like it were yesterday. You would always remember the day that your heart broke into two pieces. Misaki had texted you right as he was rushing to the rooftop where your other half had been shot. 

 

-S.O.S Totsuka in trouble-

 

You remembered running like your heart depended on it, not caring if you ran infront of traffic or if it would have been smarter to have called a taxi instead. You ran up the stairs to the roof, using all your will not to trip and fall back down. You opened the door to the scene that would always be etched into your memory forever. Izumo and Misaki were there by the body. Izumo was standing, on the phone. He was calling HOMRA members first and then dialing for the police and an ambulance. Misaki was crying and screaming uncontrollably. It felt like your world had frozen over. You did not know where you were. How did you get here? Everything was blurry and like it was in slow motion. 

 

"Totsuka?" You called, taking a step forward. Izumo looked over, not noticing that you made it up. His face dropped, hanging up the phone. 

 

"(Y/n). . . Please. You need to sit down." Izumo said, trying to walk towards you. You stepped back, staring at the bloodied body on the ground. It could not have been real. Right? Totsuka would never die? He was the kindest, most peaceful person you ever knew. He was the kind of person to write songs about friends and have weird hobbies and take afternoon naps on the couch. No one would want to hurt him, right? Thoughts and feelings were racing through your mind. You did not even realize that tears were streaming down your face at this point. 

 

"Totsuka. . ." You croaked. "You can't be dead. You-" Your legs gave out and you fell to your knees. 

 

"(Y/n)!" Izumo came by your side, worried. Your eyes were red and puffy. Your shoulders started to shake violently as you sobbed.

 

"H-He. . . He can't be. . . H-He can't-" You choked, trying to move your body forward but it was shaking too hard. Izumo grabbed your shoulders, pulling you to his chest. He wrapped his arms around you tightly, letting you sob into his shoulder. 

 

After that day, you were never the same person again. 

 

You did not smile as much. You barely laughed or participated in conversation unless it was about helping find the murderer. You spent all your time on the street, trying to find answers in your own way. But it led you no where. Eating was a challenge. Being careful was a challenge. You found yourself walking into traffic or tripping down stairs or randomly dropping things in your hands. Totsuka Tatara was your partner. The two of you were soulmates and he was ripped away from you. If you were not on the street, you were watching his old videos or were sleeping in his old room. 

 

At one point HOMRA got a lead on an arms dealer who dealt with the type of gun Totsuka had been shot with. Mikoto thought it would be a chance to send you, Misaki and Rikio on the case. It was not the best decision. Once the answers were forced out, you placed your hand on his face. The flesh bubbled and his skin melted from your face as you did that then took a bat to the man. After that Mikoto thought it was smart to keep you out of those matters. You pouted and shut yourself inside Totsuka's room for two days. You came out eventually, being too hard to hide forever. Especially when Izumo was always at the door. 

 

HOMRA was empty today. You sat on the couch by yourself, staring at your book. Not reading, just staring. You were having trouble concentrating lately. The only other person was Izumo and Mikoto, but Mikoto was taking one of his long naps. Izumo watched you from the bar and sighed, setting his drink down. He walked over and sat beside you. 

 

"What book is that?" Izumo asked. You shrugged. 

 

"I don't remember." You said, just staring blankly at the pages. "I found it this morning." You took out the bookmark. Izumo looked and saw the marker was an old picture of you and Totsuka. It was when you two had both made each other crowns made out of daisies. Izumo rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

 

"You should stop torturing yourself like this." Izumo said. "Come to the bar and I can make you some food." He offered. You did not respond, just looking at the picture. Izumo held your hand and put the picture back in the book. "Come on." He got up, leading you to the bar. You sat on one of the stools while he went around to the kitchen. Izumo was not the best cook, but he still put together something that was decent. 

 

"Here. You need to eat something. You can't do anything without your strength." Izumo said. You took a fork and started to eat the small meal. It was decent at best. "How do you like my cooking?" Izumo smiled, wanting you to. You shrugged. 

 

"It's ok. Better than the last time when you burnt everything. You're getting better." You added, not wanting to be insensitive. Izumo smiled a little. You tried a small smile for him doing your best. Izumo leaned across the counter and took your face in his hands before kissing you. You did not kiss back. When Izumo felt this, he pulled away. 

 

"When will you stop doing that?" You asked, bitterly this time. 

 

"(Y/n), it's been months." Izumo said. 

 

"And even years won't make me feel any better. You throwing yourself at me doesn't make me feel better. It makes me feel worse." You said, getting up from your seat. 

 

"(Y/n). . . I'm sorry. I didn't-" You walked out of HOMRA, leaving. The noisy street was a much better place to think than in a bar filled with unrequited feelings. You took the backstreets and the alleys, preferring the secluded space. 

 

You sighed, leaning against a wall. Another guy was walking by you when you noticed a weird, familiar look on his face. Like the one in that video. "Hey! Wait-" You grabbed his shoulder. The guy turned around and you tensed when you felt a knife lodge inside of your gut. 

 

"I am the Colorless King." He smirked widely, ripping the knife from your stomach. You stumbled back, hitting the wall. You looked up and the guy was gone. You coughed, sliding down on your butt. You put your hand on the wound, seeing the blood gush out. Your vision was blurry, but you were not numb enough not to send a text. You leaned back against the brick. 

 

Izumo felt his phone vibrate. He knew it'd be you, so he ignored it. He did not know what was wrong with him, going after a grieving girl like that. He felt awful now and knew he should give you space.

 

An hour passed and Izumo checked his phone. He read the message and dropped his phone, running out of the bar as quick as he could. 

 

You sat on the cold cement, sun lowering in the sky. You tried your best to keep your eyes open, knowing that if you did not, you would be a goner. 

 

"I always thought you were the real strong one." You looked up, seeing an illuminated figure in front of you. 

 

"T. . . Tatar-"

 

"It's alright. You've been fighting so hard since I left." You could feel the warm hand on your cheek and you felt a tear fall out of the corner of your eye. The blood had soaked through your clothes and you were too weak to move at all. 

 

"(Y/n)!" Izumo yelled, the light and Tatara fading as the other man ran to your side. "I'm so sorry. I should have looked sooner. You'll be alright, ok? I know you'll be alright." Izumo said, although it just sounded like he was trying to convince himself. 

 

"It's. . . alright, Izumo. Everything's. . . fine." You said, looking up at him with tired eyes. "I see him. . . I see. . . Tatara. . . I think. . . I think he wants me to come with him." You spoke, a sad smile on your face. Izumo paled, grabbing a hold of your bloodied hand. 

 

"(Y/n), please. Stay here. We need you." Izumo said, squeezing your hand but you could not really feel it. 

 

"It's ok, (Y/n). I'm sorry I left. You can come with me now. You've been strong for so long. Come with me and you can rest." You heard Totsuka's voice again and the illuminating light. 

 

"He says I can finally rest, Izumo." You spoke softly, looking off into the light. Izumo wiped his eyes, sitting beside you. He wrapped his arms around your cold body. You did not feel warm like the flame you carried. 

 

"You can rest. It's ok." Izumo could not help the tears falling from his eyes. 

 

"It's ok now. Come with me, (Y/n)." Totsuka spoke. You felt real warmth on your hand and it spread throughout your body. It felt like you were shedding all your pain and leaving it behind. You felt weightless. 

 

"You don't have to be alone anymore." Totsuka said, pulling you along into the warmth and illumination. 

 

"You won't be alone anymore." Izumo whispered, gripping your hand tightly, feeling you fade away until you were gone.


End file.
